Twisted Fairy Tale
by sazyanaita
Summary: "Dunia ini tidak berputar dengan dia sebagai porosnya." A NethereNesia Fanfiction. OC fem!Indo & fem!Malay. OOC. Oneshot. NethereXNesia, onesided UKXNesia, hint of onesided MalayXUK. Read and Review.


Warning: OOC, OC fem!Indo, fem!Malay. gaje, abal, typo(s), drama sabun.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Twisted fairy tale © tasyatazzu

_._

_Zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang putri yang cantik dengan rambut hitam legam sehitam jelaga, yang memiliki kekasih seorang pangeran tampan berambut secerah matahari dengan senyuman hangat. Mereka hidup bahagia, berjanji untuk terus bersama meski waktu memisahkan. Selalu, selalu bahagia, sampai suatu saat…._

.

.

BANG!

Suara letusan menggema, diikuti suara benda berisi cairan jatuh menimpa tanah. Asap abu-abu meliuk dari moncong yang baru saja memuntahkan timah panas. Tangan dingin yang sedang memegangnya menarik pelatuk sekali lagi. Suara letusan kembali menggema.

"Ne—

"Itu hukumanmu, Kirkland, karena berani mengusik kekasihku yang manis."

BANG!

.

.

"Nesia! Bangun!" seorang gadis berambut panjang kecoklatan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dengan gusar. Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak ia memulai aksi membangunkan kakak perempuannya yang payah itu. Dimulai dari memanggil—berteriak—dari dapur, mengancam akan memakan puding coklatnya, berbohong tentang kedatangan sepupu favoritnya, sampai melempar pintu kamar Nesia dengan balok kayu pajangan. Entah ada ular piton tersumbat di telinga kakaknya atau memang dia terlalu malas untuk sekedar membalas seruannya atau apapun alasannya, Malay sudah hilang sabar.

"NESIA!"

Gagang pintu bergerak tegas, membuat pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Dari baliknya, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mata coklat kehitaman dan wajah gusar muncul. Pakaiannya bukan lagi pakaian tidur, membuat Malay menaikkan alis matanya.

"Mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini? Tumben sudah rapi. Biasanya kalau kubangunkan kau selalu masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, rambut berantakan, kaos lusuh bergambar kura-kura hijau, dan cengiran bodoh di wajah," Malay memberondong kakaknya, membuat Nesia mendelik ke arahnya ketika ia mengaduk kopi susu instan. "Eh? Tumben sekali kau mendelik padaku, Nes. Apa ada yang salah dengan sirkuit otakmu?" sambungnya.

Nesia menghela nafas, gerah dengan kelakuan adiknya. Ia meneguk kopinya sebelum menatap Malay kesal dan berkata, "Oh, Lay. Berhentilah mengganggu satu saja pagi hariku dalam satu tahun ini."

_Ya, sikap Nesia memang aneh, terutama hari ini_—batin Malay.

Nesia menyesap kopi susunya, tidak menghiraukan keheranan Malay yang, setelah memutuskan untuk tidak peduli terhadap keanehan kakaknya, kini memasak di dapur. Setiap cairan panas berkafein itu meluncur di kerongkongannya, ia merasa satu beban di pundaknya hilang. Tidak memulai hari dengan perasaan ingin menghajar seseorang adalah prinsip yang dipegang Nesia.

Hari ini cuaca mendung, waktu yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan di kamar. Nesia sudah cukup kesal karena ia harus keluar rumah dan mengurus beberapa hal dengan Arthur—pria kebangsaan Inggris yang dikenalkan sepupunya—di pagi hari yang dingin begini, ditambah adiknya yang tidak sabaran dan masakanya yang bau amis, satu ditambah satu sama dengan sebelas. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut bawel adiknya dengan Komochan, kadal peliharaannya, tapi segera ia urungkan niat itu mengingat si adik merupakan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan rumah mereka. Secepat-cepatnya ia meneguk sisa kopi, sebelum buru-buru mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar, menghindari konflik konyol lain dengan adiknya.

.

.

Nesia melangkahkan kakinya cepat, tidak mau angin dingin menyentuh tubuhnya lebih lama daripada seharusnya. Tangannya masuk ke saku sweater hijau lumut yang tebal, tidak mau terekspos kepada udara luar. Wajahnya mulai merah karena dingin. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk cuaca dingin yang melebihi batas normal.

Berbelok, ia memasuki sebuah café kecil terletak di pinggir jalan raya besar, café dengan interior minimalis dan sedikit aksen eropa menghiasi dindingnya.

"Nesia!" seru seorang pria berambut pirang dengan rambut hijau dan alis yang tebal berdiri.

"Ah, Arthur. Lama menunggu?" ujar Nesia sambil menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai."

"Baru saja sampai dan kau sudah menghabiskan satu cangkir black tea?" Nesia menyindir. Arthur mendengus geli.

"Yah, kalau untuk menunggumu, satu teko pun rasanya bisa kuhabiskan."

Nesia tertawa renyah mendengar lelucon pria di hadapannya. Sungguh, dibalik keseriusan pria Inggris yang setiap rapat besar kerjanya hanya minum teh ini ada seorang pria konyol yang memiliki timing pas untuk mengeluarkan leluconnya. Tidak seperti seorang berambut platina yang hobi mengucapkan kata 'awesome' di setiap kalimatnya.

"Hahahaha, oke, Arthur, kau sudah membuat awal hariku membaik. Sebagai balasannya, akan kudengarkan 'hal penting' yang membuatku harus rela bangun pagi dan berjalan menembus angin dingin ini. Bagaimana?" Nesia tersenyum tipis. Arthur menuang teh dan meneguknya sebelum menatap Nesia.

"Begini…

.

.

Nesia menaruh cangkir minumannya dengan sedikit kasar sebelum menatap balik Arthur. Tatapannya berubah galak. Aura intimidasi seolah muncul di belakangnya, mencoba memengaruhi mantan bajak laut di hadapannya. Namun urusan mengintimidasi seseorang, mungkin belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Arthur mengingat pengalamannya sebagai seorang bajak laut yang berhasil mengarungi dunia dan menjajah banyak negara. Kecuali seorang Spaniard dengan multiple personality disorder.

"Itu gila, Arthur. Mungkin otakmu sedikit lebih waras daripada Alfred atau Ivan, tapi itu tetap gila. Dan diatas semuanya, kau mengharapkan aku yang melakukan semua kegilaan itu? Aku memang bodoh, tapi tidak polos seperti Feliciano, kau tahu. Mengumandangkan perang terhadap Eropa dengan mengatasnamakan persahabatan kita berdua dan disadari atas kegusaranmu pada Nether? Hei, gunakan sedikit otakmu!"

"Nesia, aku tahu ini beresiko tinggi. Tapi hanya kau yang bisa, Nes. Bayaran jika kau berhasil juga setimpal. Bayangkan, apa yang dapat kau lakukan dengan menguasai wilayah itu! Bayangkan jika Nether bisa dilumpuhkan! Berapa besar keuntungan yang kau dan aku bisa peroleh!"

Nesia menggebrak meja kesal dan berseru, "Tapi resikonya juga setimpal! Mengorbankan adik-adikku? Mengorbankan saudara-saudaraku? Dan melukai pria yang kucintai? Jangan gila, Arthur! Kalau kau punya masalah dengan pacarku, selesaikan saja berdua dengannya. Jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

Ekspresi Arthur mengeras ketika Nesia menyebut kata 'pacar'. Wajah baik yang menyembunyikan manipulasinya berubah menjadi wajah seseorang dengan kekuasaan tinggi yang tidak bisa dibantah. Wajah seorang Raja, wajahnya di masa lalu. Tatapan matanya menatap Nesia dengan sedikit—banyak merendahkan. Gurat keras pengalaman hidupnya beberapa abad lalu yang dipenuhi deras aliran darah di tangan berkilat di matanya. Nesia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Nesia, kau harus melakukannya. Tidak boleh tidak," ujar Arthur sambil mengambil jaketnya dan berdiri. Nada suaranya berbahaya dan Nesia merasa bulu romanya berdiri. Ia ikut bergerak dan akan membalas kata-kata Arthur ketika pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Nesia.

"…itu kalau kau masih sayang dengan adikmu."

.

.

"ARGH!"

Arthur berteriak ketika satu timah panas menembus tubuhnya, lagi, untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Entah keberuntungannya atau memang si penembak merupakan mantan penembak jitu, tidak ada satu peluru pun yang melukai organ vitalnya. Satu di pundak, satu di paha, dan kini satu bersarang di lantai setelah berhasil menyerempet pinggangnya. Darah segar merembes keluar dari tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Bau besi mulai semerbak di udara.

"Sudah kuperingati, Kirkland. Sudah kuperingati," si penembak berjalan memutari Arthur sambil mengusap-usap senjatanya. "Sudah kuperingatkan bahwa ini adalah urusanku dan dirimu. Hanya-kita-berdua. Apakah keras kepalamu itu memang sudah berakar terlalu jauh ke dalam kepalamu yang kecil itu sampai kau tidak sudi mendengar peringatan orang lain, eh? Tidak heran kau kalah melawan Carriedo."

"Kh…jangan bawa…Spaniard…brengsek itu...Neth," Arthur terengah sambil menutupi luka di bahunya yang masih saja merembeskan darah, membuktikan tembakan di pundaknya berhasil merobek pembuluh darah besar di sekitar situ. Nether menatap Arthur dengan tatapan merendahkan. Meski kalah pamor dari seorang Inggris yang kini kewalahan dengan tiga luka baru di tubuhnya, kekejaman pria dengan rambut pirang yang agak lebih panjang dari Arthur dan poni yang menutupi mata kejinya di masa lalu ini masih patut diperhitungkan.

"Oh, jadi siapa yang harus kubawa-bawa? Kakak yang kau bunuh dengan kedua tanganmu? Atau seorang sahabat yang kau khianati? Aku lebih menyukai Scott daripada kau, kalau aku boleh jujur. Dia lebih…mudah dihadapi dan lebih tahu diri. Begitu juga dengan Francis. Meski kau tidak bisa menyebut ia seorang gentleman, seperti yang selalu ia umbar, tapi jelas ia lebih mengerti arti kata 'dominasi'. Dan kau jelas seseorang yang tidak bisa belajar dari pengalaman, Kirkland."

"Francis…dan Scott…itu bukan urusanmu!" seru Arthur dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Begitu juga dengan Nesia dan keluarganya, Arthur!" Nether balik berseru. Moncong pistolnya mengarah ke kepala Arthur, jari tangannya siap menarik pelatuk kapan saja. "Apa urusan Nesia denganmu? Apa urusannya? Kalau untuk berurusan denganku saja, kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa dia, Arthur!" Nether meraung. Arthur terkekeh.

"Heh…justru karena hal ini…aku menggunakannya," Arthur berujar pelan sambil berusaha duduk. Pandangan matanya licik. Senyum tipis culas mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu mencintai Nesia, Neth, dan itu adalah satu poin lemahmu. Kau terlalu mencintainya, terlalu memikirkan dunianya dan mengesampingkan hidupmu. Kau berpikir dunia ini berputar dengan gadis itu sebagai porosnya. Kau terlalu terpaku padanya, Neth, dan itu adalah satu kesalahanmu sejak dulu. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang Nesia lihat dari pria payah sepertimu. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, adalah kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh."

BANG!

Satu peluru menyerempet pipi Arthur, menggores wajah tampannya. Mata Nether berkilat marah, giginya rapat, dan tangannya bergetar. Sementara itu, senyum kemenangan masih mengembang di wajah Arthur.

"Ah, kau marah, Neth. Kau marah, seperti biasa. Kau akan kehilangan dirimu sendiri, kau akan kehilangan konsentrasimu, dan kau akan kalah lagi dariku. Seperti waktu lalu, seperti beberapa abad yang lalu."

"DIAAAAAAAM!"

BANG! BANG!

.

.

…_sampai suatu saat, seorang pangeran dari negeri seberang terpesona oleh pribadinya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Segala cara ia gunakan untuk mengenyahkan sang kekasih. Mulai dari cara halus, sampai cara paling buruk sekalipun. Semuanya demi mendapatkan cinta sang putri. Sang pangeran begitu terpesona padanya, sehingga ia merasa dunia ini berputar dengan sang putri sebagai porosnya._

_Kesalahan fatalnya…jelas…._

.

.

"NETHER!" Nesia berseru ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan tubuh Nether yang terkulai lemas berlumuran darah dan Arthur yang memegang pistol berasap berdiri di sampingnya. Nesia langsung berlari mendekati tubuh kekasihnya. "Nether! Nether!" ia menggoyang bahu pria itu sambil berseru keras.

"Ngh…Nes."

"Nether! Oh, syukurlah kau masih hidup," Nesia berbisik lega. Air mata mengalir dari dua sudut matanya, terlalu lega melihat orang yang ia sayangi belum pergi dari dunia ini. Tangan mungilnya yang kasar karena banyak bekerja menggenggam erat tangan besar Nether, yang dengan segenap tenaganya berusaha menggenggam balik. Ia menatap Arthur galak, siap menerjang. Sementara Arthur terkejut melihat Nesia.

"Nes—

"APA MAUMU? Tidak cukupkah kau menipu adikku Malay dan menggunakannya untuk meracuni Nether? Tidak cukupkah kau memutarbalikkan fakta dan membuat aku bertengkar hebat dengan Thai? Tidak cukup, Arthur?" bentak Nesia yang kini memeluk tubuh lemas Nether, yang dengan segenap tenaganya berhasil duduk.

"Sudah…Nes."

"Nesia, aku hanya, ingin membuatmu bahagia. Pria ini, dia tidak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia. Hanya aku, Nesia, hanya aku."

Nesia memeluk Nether lebih erat dan Nether balas memeluknya. Di saat seperti ini, harusnya Nether menghajar Arthur sampai ia tidak lagi bisa bergerak, atau bernafas kalau perlu. Harusnya ia yang berteriak dan berseru, meraung marah dan menggertak Arthur, bukannya Nesia. Hatinya mencelos menyadari bahwa kini ia sedang dilindungi oleh wanitanya.

"Jangan gila, Arthur," desis Nesia.

"Aku…aku tidak gila, Nes," ia mengarahkan senjata apinya ke arah Nether. "Memang, hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Bukannya pria sialan ini."

.

.

_...berusaha mengenyahkan sang kekasih adalah suatu kesalah fatal karena sang putri akan selalu mencintai kekasihnya, apapun yang terjadi, meski maut memisahkan._

_._

_._

Nether, dengan mengabaikan luka di tubuhnya, terus mengayunkan kaki, berlari menembus dinginnya angin malam. Nesia, berpegangan erat pada pundak Nether yang menggendongnya sambil terus menekan perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah, berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Kedua tangan Nether sudah mulai kebas karena cedera pada tubuhnya ditambah dengan berat Nesia yang bertumpu padanya. Pandangannya mulai buram. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha tetap sadar sampai setibanya mereka di rumah sakit.

…dan ia terus berlari, meninggalkan cecer darah dari jejak kaki di belakangnya.

.

.

Arthur terduduk lemas. Pandangan matanya kosong. Otaknya mengulang-ulang kejadian kira-kira lima belas menit yang lalu.

Bagaimana timah panas itu terlempar dari mulut senjatanya.

Nesia yang ambruk dengan darah merembes dari perutnya.

Seruan Nether, yang entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, yang langsung menggendong Nesia keluar.

Fakta bahwa ia, Arthur Kirkland, sudah melukai—dan nyaris membunuh—Nesia, gadis yang ia cintai.

"Ha…haha."

BANG!

.

.

_Menghunuskan pedangnya, sang putri dengan berani melawan sang pangeran negeri seberang. Tidak rela tanahnya diinjak-injak, tidak rela harga diri prianya dilecehkan. Meski nyawa taruhannya, ia tidak peduli._

_Terdesak, oleh pasukan lawan dan harga diri, ia menyerang asal hanya untuk membuktikan pada pasukannya bahwa ia sudah berusaha. Menang kalah tidak jadi urusan. Urusannya adalah mendapatkan cinta sang putri, meski harus mengorbankan seluruh prajuritnya._

…_yang berakhir pada satu tragedi. Sang putri tewas di tangannya, menyusul sang kekasih, memenuhi janji mereka untuk selalu bersama sampai kapanpun. Meninggalkan sang pangeran negeri seberang sendirian lagi. Kembali sendirian, seperti awalnya, sebelum ia bertemu dengan sang putri dan ingin memilikinya._

_Padahal, selalu ada satu orang yang mencintainya, meski sekedar dari balik bayang-bayang. _

.

.

"Nes, melamun?" Nether menyentuh pundak Nesia. Nesia menatap lembut Nether. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit berpikir."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Sejak itu, Arthur hilang, begitu juga Malay. Aku khawatir dengan Malay. Peduli setan dengan Arthur. Biar saja dia habis dicabik buaya."

Nether tersenyum geli. Ia lalu merangkul Nesia dan menghirup wanginya. Sungguh, tidak ada bunga manapun yang wanginya melebihi wangi tubuh Nesia. Wangi lembut yang menenangkan, sekaligus menyemangati dan membuat rindu.

"Aku akan mencari informasi tentang Malay. Ia mudah dicari. Terutama oleh mataku yang sudah menganggap dia seperti adikku sendiri."

Nesia menatap Nether dan memeluknya balik, menikmati hangat tubuh pria pirang dengan rambut tulip jabrik. Dengan sedikit sapuan tangan Nesia pada rambut Nether, bentuk tulip rambutnya langsung jatuh, digantikan oleh poni panjang yang sedikit menutupi kedua mata hijau Nether. Si pria merengut sedikit. Nesia tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang setengah merajuk. Melihat senyum Nesia, mau-tidak mau Nether ikut tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

_Zaman dahulu kala, seorang putri berambut kecoklatan menemukan sosok pangeran yang ia cintai, terduduk lemah. Hampa. Senyumnya hilang dari wajah. Matanya kosong. Hijau rumput yang dulu hangat kini dingin seperti permata.  
_

_Bersumpah, ia akan membalaskan dendam orang yang ia cinta, meski sang pangeran tidak akan pernah membalas cintanya._

_._

_._

fin_  
_

A/N: deminya apa, bukannya belajar malah bikin fanfic begini. Dan kenapa itu nasibnya Arthur tragis. Dan kenapa ini ngga jelas banget fanficnya. Kenapa plotnya absurd gini. Kenapa. Kenapa?

Sungguh, saya ngga bisa ngga suka sama Netherland yang, oh-sungguh-sangat-manis-sekali. Dan fairy tale abal yang menggelikan itu sukses bikin saya merinding disko. Oh, maafkan aku dewa legenda, karena sudah membuat legenda seenak dengkul. Dan sound effect dari peluru yang ditembakkan gimana ya? Kalo Bang Bang Bang itu kayak lagi manggil abang tukang bakso…. Dan sayang sekali nasib Arthur dan Malay. Rasanya ingin buat cerita tentang mereka. Tapi...

Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca. Review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
